


A Desperate Deception

by rad_space_dad



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Chaos, M/M, Shiro Smut, Shiro one shot, Submissive, This wasnt supposed to be serious, Voltron, Voltron Smut, Voltron one shot, Zarkon one shot, then boom, they prompted me to carry on, this was a joke among friends, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_space_dad/pseuds/rad_space_dad
Summary: A little Shiro and Zarkon which involves a twist dragging the other Paladins down too. lets put things this way, Galra tech is so easy to control





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written for a few friends who asked for this as a joke but I got carried away, but I want to say a special thanks to one of those friends for Writing the Paladins POV.  
> I also want to say sorry because I dragged them into this hell fandom.

Waking up Shiro found himself strapped down to the table his arms bound tight to his body. One quick look up revealed he was on the Galra ship, and he wasn't alone.  
"Nice to see you are awake"  
That voice was so hostile. Zarkon.  
Shiro tried to speak but his throat was dry and hoarse.

"Shiro we meet again and this time we are alone, you see I was very much impressed with your performance in the arena before your little daring escape. It made me want to know more- see more of our daring champion"

Shiro was terrified, flashes of what happened before took over his mind, racing with no where to go. His clothes were already ripped and torn exposing flesh and steel. He tried to struggle but it was useless.

"Yes that's it, tire yourself out, it will make this a lot easier"  
With those words Shiro watched as Zarkon ran a cold hostile claw down his side, the heavy touch drew blood. He scratched onto the metal his Galra touch making the robotics light up.  
"Vrepit Sa"  
Those words made a surge of pain rush through Shiros arm and then he felt numbness no pain no sense, just numb.  
Zarkon removed the restraints yet Shiro still couldn't move. 

Zarkons clawed finger ran downwards still and cut through Shiros trousers leaving boxers underneath.  
Looking up showed fear on Shiros face, he didn't know what to do. As black paladin he was supposed to be in control but he felt so helpless.  
He noticed Zarkon focusing on His arm he looked over at his limp limb to see that it was moving of its own accord. He watched as it creeped ever closer to his under wear.  
With afraid eyes he stared up at Zarkon who seemed to be enjoying this sight.  
He felt a cold sensation rush through him as the cold hand made contact with his warm delicate skin. It edged closer to the band of his boxers and crept inside.  
"You sick bastard"  
Shiro shouted through gritted teeth trying to focus on something other than the fact his own arm was now clasped around his own manhood. 

"Although it's your own hand just know, it's my doing that you are going to be pleasuring yourself in front of me"  
A shudder ran through Shiro as his hand had now begun to stroke up and down his shaft at a slow steady pace.  
Zarkon leant forward to pull down Shiros boxers letting his now hard member free.  
"My my champion, who knew you were hiding this?"  
His words made Shiro want to spit in his face but he was getting caught up in the now increasing hand movements. 

A soft groan escaped Shiros lips he tried to hide it but the smirk on Zarkons face showed that he had heard. This prompted the hand movements to speed up.  
Shiro hated to admit it but he was enjoying this, the attention, the danger and of course the pleasure. 

He had given up any attempt to contain his moans and groans as Zarkon had now made Shiros own arm slow to an agonisingly slow pace.  
"Now what are you going to do for me?"

Shiro was desperate, there was no other way of putting it. He wanted release after this tease.  
"I will please you, my emperor"  
He hated how he sounded begging.  
Zarkon spoke more Galra words and Shiro felt his body begin to move again. He moved from the bed and Kneeled at Zarkons feet. Wasting no time he began pulling at Zarkons clothes to expose his Galra cock.  
With hungry eyes he gave it a sharp lick along the impressive length.  
Gently taking the tip into his mouth  
Shiro made sure to tease him painfully slow, it was only fair.  
He swirled his tongue on the tip causing a small shudder to ripple through Zarkons body. 

\--------------------------------------------------PALADINS POV------------------------------------------------------------

They had already gathered for breakfast but there was an empty chair. Everyone worried for Shiro as he was usually early. Sitting down nervously, they would wait a while until they started to search. Hunk took a plate of food, eating to calm his nerves.  
Pidge spoke up ''Has anyone Seen Rover around?'' Their voice worried at their missing companions. Little did Pidge know that Rover was being forced the live stream the entire thing.  
There was moaning coming from the control room and they gathered around the screen. Huh. Displayed on every inch of it, was Shiros body. Allura covered Pidge's eyes, her jaw dropping. Lance was fuming. His hero, enjoying himself...giving himself to that bastard. Allura felt her heart sink. The man she admired was now a moaning mess, purple tinted cum painting his exposed body. This can't be happening! He seemed too willing, too submissive. As his eyes begged for more, Hunk saw further. His eyes were red and puffy, his lip quivering slightly. In the silence, he didn't know what was worse. Shiro giving himself up or giving up on himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This made Shiro oddly proud, that he now has control over Emperor Zarkon. He slowly lowered his head, taking as much of the member as he could before it hit the back of his throat causing him to gag slightly.  
A chucked erupted from Zarkon an suddenly there was two clawed hands on the back of Shiros head, fingers entwined in hair and forcing himself deeper into Shiros already full mouth. Tears formed in Shiros eyes as his face was buried deep in Zarkons crotch.  
"If only your little paladin friends could see you now. What would they think of their leader?"  
Zarkons mockery really hit Shiro, but they didn't have to even know about this. This was between Zarkon and him.  
Zarkon released his grip and now began forcing Shiros head back and forth spearing his mouth on his cock. 

Shiro expertly used his tongue running it up and down the shaft and was now gettin used to the full length of it.  
A quick glance up showed Zarkons head facing the ceiling as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him.  
Surely it wouldn't hurt for Shiro to have some enjoyment out of this too. He let his human hand drift back down to his now throbbing member and grasped it firmly. He couldn't wait now, he began rapidly pumping it up and down. His own soft moans escaping from around Zarkon who was now letting out sharp husky breaths.  
Shiro was loving this a little too much, the effect he was having on this alien war Lord and he was getting something out of it too. 

Zarkons hands had now untangled themselves from around Shiros hair and we're now leaning on the table behind him, his nails digging to the steel. His sharp breaths had now evolved into full on moans. Shiro slowed to an agonising pace, teasing Zarkon. 

Looking up with eager eyes he made eye contact with Zarkon who looked like he was struggling to hold back.  
A smirk Spread across Zarkons face,  
"Get ready"  
He demanded and Shiro wast sure what to expect.  
He could feel his own manhood twitching between his legs eagerly waiting release, but he knew there would be consequences if he came before the Emperor.  
He stopped working at himself and placed sweaty hands on Zarkons hips. Pulling him in closer, deeper. Shiros fingers dug deeper in the the flushed purple flesh. Each head movement causes Zarkon to tremble more and more. Shiro could feel Zarkon begin to buck his hips forcing his thick bulge deeper into Shiros throat as he nearly choked. Not long now, a well placed hand on the base of his shaft that moved in perfect rhythm with his mouth was all it took, with in a few moments Zarkon had unloaded his seed into Shiros mouth with a mighty roar that ripped through his body, he had to lean on the table for support. 

Shiro wiped his lips spreading the purple tinted liquid around his face, looking up A Zarkon playing innocent.  
"You did well my champion, I suppose it's only right you get release" 

Shiro had to stop himself from saying anything afraid this moment would get taken away from him. He stood up and positioned himself on the table with his legs apart. Zarkon stood behind him resting his head on Shiros shoulder  
"Beg for it you little slut"  
Zarkon reached a hand around Shiros waist placing his hand teasingly close to Shiros twitching cock.  
"Emperor please, please I deserve this. I need this" Shiro whined out desperately.  
Zarkon ran a clawed finger up Shiros cock lightly dragging the nail up the shaft.  
He lightly settled his fingers round it and took a firm grip. His wrist began pumping up an down his hands gliding along the length, now slick due to an excited Shiros pre cum.  
"Tell me why you deserve this, human"  
The way Zarkon spat out those words seemed so alluring to Shiro, his crotch followed his hand wanting more.  
"Because there's no greater honour than being pleased by Emperor Zarkon"  
His words were followed by a sharp "shit" Spoken under hushed breaths that got caught in his throat. His arms began to tremble as Zarkon had upped the pace. A vulnerable Shiro quivered as he could Feel Zarkons breath on his neck, the hot air causing all his hairs to stand on end. Suddenly two sharp fangs pierced into his skin causing a squeak escape from his mouth followed by deep contented moans as Zarkon began to suck and bite down. Shiro felt blood begin to drip down from the wound along his chest and begin to pool at his side. 

\---------------------------------------------PALADINS POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No greater honour?!" Keith snapped. "Bastard! I bet he was a spy. Just easily in and feedback to his precious Zarkon." He balled his fists and gritted his teeth as Lance attempted to calm him down. His heart ached at the sight of the man he admired made into a cum slut. Pidge was tearing up and Hunk removed his hands from Pidges ears. "Shiro...I don't understand..." his lip was trembling. What does this mean? Has he abandoned them so easily? Did lust take over?  
The mood hung low. "Rover...." Pidge whispered but their words came out a choking sob, Pidge had recognized the interface on the live feed, Zarkon had forced Rover to film it. Pidges cries were muffled by Alluras chest, who was now cradling a sobbing Pidge. The team was falling apart but do they risk their lives to save him? Or was taking a paladin so much easier than stealing a lion?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zarkons movements all seemed to align perfect, his hand and mouth worked in perfect harmony to turn Shiro into a sweaty trembling mess. He couldn't hold back any more, a sudden wave of heat and pleasure tore through his body as every muscle contracted and he released into Zarkons hand.

As Shiro lay back, his weight supported by Zarkon a voice resonated in his ear  
"Lick it up"  
As he heard this Zarkon presented his hand to Shiro, who obediently began licking at Zarkons hand, eager to gain his approval. 

Suddenly Zarkon pulled away,

"Clean yourself up you filthy mess" he spat violently.  
"Oh and just know, I hope your Paladin friends enjoyed the show"

With that Zarkon left the room leaving an empty and confused Shiro all alone in the dark room, with nothing but his thoughts.  
He felt ashamed, how could he have been so weak. He curled up in the corner of the room knees to his chest his mind running with the words he said and what he did. In a fit of anger he slammed his hand against the wall with a dull thud.

Once he had calmed once again he now realised a small red flashing light from the darkened corner.  
''Whos there''  
Shiro shouted defensively, readying to attack. A slight mechanical whirring sounded throughout the room as the floating red light moved towards him.  
'R-Rover'  
That was a recording light, Shiro had seen Pidge demonstrating it. Oh no, Oh god what had he done. It finally dawned on him. 

They had all just seen their Leader do more than consorting with the Enemy.


End file.
